


Happy Birthday

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, cosy morning sex, i know this is late, they forgot about the tea, ya girls been busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: I KNOW THIS IS LATE AF OKViktor and Yuuri spend a cosy morning in for Viktor's birthday. They get a little carried away...





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII THIS IS SUPER LATE BUT IDGAF  
> Chapter 5 of Phichit's Prank Cam is underway, as is Chapter 2 of Then Spend My Life With Ya and Dead Boy Walking, so expect those in the next couple weeks.

“Happy anniversary, love.” Viktor smiled, handing Yuuri a steaming mug of his favourite green tea and sitting down on the couch next to Yuuri, pressing a kiss into his temple.

“Anniversary?” Yuuri chuckled as he sipped from the mug. “Haven’t you forgotten something?”

Of course, Viktor could never have forgotten the lovely surprise on the eve of his birthday last year when he found Yuuri fumbling with the keys to his apartment when he was supposed to move in with Viktor a few days later. His birthday, on the other hand, he’d rather not remember…

“I don’t know, have I?” Viktor teased, nudging Yuuri’s bare ribs with his elbow.

“A birthday, perhaps?” Yuuri snickered in amusement at his fiancé’s antics.

“Don’t remind me.” Viktor whined, shifting on the couch to rest his head in Yuuri’s flannel clad lap. “I’m getting old, Yuuri.”

“29 isn’t old, Vitya.” Yuuri snorted, sipping his tea.

“It’s nearly 30!” Viktor protested. “Soon I’ll be an old man and you’re still going be young and beautiful and you won’t want me anymore.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri sighed, setting his steaming mug aside. “No matter how old and wrinkly you get, I will always love you, and I will always think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor squealed, pulling the Japanese man down into a kiss. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that every day, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled softly, leaning back down to kiss Viktor.

Viktor hummed into the kiss, cupping the ball of Yuuri’s jaw and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with a content sigh.

“I love you.” Viktor sighed happily when they pulled apart for air, rubbing his thumb along Yuuri’s cheekbones softly.

“I love you too.” Yuuri smiled, cupping the back of Viktor’s neck and pulling him back into a loving kiss.

Over the past two years, ( _Two years!_ Viktor squealed internally) Viktor had done many, many wonderful things with Yuuri, (and many wonderful things with his mouth) but nothing could ever compare to the sweet, beautiful, simplicity of the younger man’s lips on his.

Viktor sighed into the kiss, parting his lips as Yuuri teased his tongue over his bottom lip, allowing the slick muscle to slip between his lips and tangle with his own, Yuuri slowly trailing a hand down Viktor’s bare chest, Viktor threading his fingers into Yuuri’s thick black hair.

Pulling Yuuri closer, Viktor gasped into the kiss as the other man gently swept his thumb over Viktor’s nipple, feeling his own cock twitch in the soft pyjama trousers he wore, feeling a similar sensation near the nape of his neck, where his neck was laid over Yuuri’s crotch.

Viktor chuckled, pulling back from the kiss.

“Someone’s getting a little excited~” Viktor hummed, chuckling at Yuuri’s reddened face.

Even after all this time, after everything Viktor has seen him do, he still remains unbearably adorable.

“I-I, sorry-” Yuuri stammered, blushing brightly.

“No, it’s alright.” Viktor dismissed with a smile. “I was wondering when I was going to get my birthday present anyway.”

Yuuri groaned, face buried in his palms.

“ _That_ isn’t your birthday present, Vitya.” Yuuri sighed from behind his hands.

“Aw, what a shame. I wanted it to be.” Viktor teased with a laugh. “Besides,” Viktor laughed bashfully. “I’m facing a pretty similar situation over here.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Yuuri sighed, grinning down at Viktor lovingly.

Viktor grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he felt his heart swell, laughter bubbling up in his throat.

“I can think of a few things.” Viktor smirked suggestively.

“You’re insatiable.” Yuuri chuckled, running a hand through Viktor’s hair.

“Look who’s talking!” Viktor replied with a snort, words becoming muffled as Yuuri pressed his lips insistently to his.

Viktor laughed into the kiss, laughter dissolving into a moan as Yuuri swirled his tongue against Viktor’s, rubbing a thumb into the areola of Viktor’s nipple, pinching the hardening the nub and causing Viktor to squirm, hips and feet shifting against the soft blue fabric of the couch.

(Considering the amount of times they had fucked on the couch, they really should replace it…)

Yuuri wound his other hand into Viktor’s hair, nipping Viktor’s bottom lip as he pinched and tweaked Viktor’s nipple, the latter gasping and whining into the kiss as his cock hardened in the soft blue trousers he was wearing - and so desperately wanted off - feeling a familiar twitch near his neck.

Carefully, slowly, almost as if calculated, Yuuri slid his hand down Viktor’s chest, to his stomach before cupping Viktor through the soft blue material, causing Viktor to moan into the kiss and grind his hips into Yuuri’s palm, suddenly seeking more heat and friction.

With a chuckle vibrating against Viktor’s lips, Yuuri removed his hand. Viktor whined into the kiss at the loss of friction before gasping as Yuuri tugged his trousers down, past his ass and exposing his rapidly hardening cock to the cool, yet heated air of their apartment, swirling his tongue into Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor sighed in relief as Yuuri wrapped a hand around Viktor’s cock, stroking it gently as Viktor groaned into the kiss, swirling his tongue against Yuuri’s, pleasure slowly beginning to cloud his mind.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped as they parted for air. “Yuuri, let me touch you.”

“It’d be easier if we moved,” Yuuri offered as he let go of Viktor’s cock, leaving it to rest against his abdomen. “That way we could-”

“Yuuri my head is right next to your dick, I could just blow you from here.” Viktor replied quickly, cutting Yuuri off and giggling in delight as his fiancé’s face flushed, a sinful moan spilling from his lips.

“Please do.” Yuuri groaned, wrapping his hand around Viktor’s cock to jerk it briefly before Viktor began to shift.

Grinning giddily, Viktor sat up, pressing a long, languid kiss onto Yuuri’s lips, Viktor ran his palm down Yuuri’s abdomen, feeling every hardened ridge of toned and defined muscle down his beautiful body, accompanied by silky soft, tan skin and a slight softness that never did seem to leave. (and Viktor never wanted it to anyway)

Skirting a thumb over the waistband of the flannel trousers, Viktor nipped Yuuri’s lip with a chuckle.

“Are these mine, Yuuri?” Viktor chuckled. “Did you steal my pyjamas?”

“Vitya, we’ve been past the point of owning our own clothing since the beginning of last February.” Yuuri laughed, pecking Viktor’s lips sweetly as he swept a thumb over the sensitive head of Viktor’s cock, smirking at the moan that tumbled from his lips.

“Fair enough. Move a little for me, detka?”

Yuuri nodded, giving Viktor’s cock one last quick stroke before shifting to readjust their positioning. Viktor twisted his body so his face was against Yuuri’s abdomen, balancing on his elbow that bracketed Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor reached down and tugged the soft trousers down to his thighs, pulling out Yuuri’s cock, Viktor feeling his mouth begin to water before letting out a surprised moan as Yuuri wrapped his hand around his cock again and rubbed his thumb against the tip of Viktor’s cock.

Tentatively, Viktor wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes and relishing in the wicked, erotic moans that fell from Yuuri’s kiss-bruised lips. Squeezing Yuuri’s cock gently, Viktor swirled his tongue over the head of Yuuri’s cock, flicking it over the slit a couple times and savouring the symphony of gasps and moans coming from his lover, taking the head into the heat of his mouth and grazing his teeth over it ever so slightly. Viktor hummed as Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor’s hair, pressing his thumbnail into the sensitive slit of Viktor’s cock and moaning deeply as Viktor’s own moans vibrated around his cock.

“Vitya… stop teasing.” Yuuri commanded, suddenly cursing loudly as Viktor took him down to the base of his cock, nose nestled into the neatly trimmed curls of his dark pubic hair. “ _Fuck._ ”

Viktor smirked to himself; he loved eliciting this kind of response from Yuuri, where his hands tighten in Viktor’s hair just right as he takes Yuuri’s beautiful cock down into his throat as Yuuri tips his head back and says the filthiest things as Viktor blows him.

“Vitya, Vity-ah!~” Yuuri moaned, speeding the movement of his hand around his lover’s cock until Viktor’s hips bucked into Yuuri’s hand, precum beading from his cock onto Yuuri’s hand and adding a slick, deliciously smooth glide to the movement of Yuuri’s hand working frantically over his cock.

Viktor moaned around Yuuri’s cock, bobbing his head and fluttering his tongue against the underside of Yuuri’s cock, moaning louder as he felt the slightly salty flavour of Yuuri’s precum on his tongue, cock twitching in Viktor’s mouth as Yuuri moaned his dirty praises.

“So good, mnh~ Vitya~ So good, fuck, Vitya~” Yuuri moaned, swiping his thumb quickly over Viktor’s tip, gathering the slick, pearlescent fluid and spreading it over Viktor’s cock as Viktor fucked into the tight circle of Yuuri’s fist.

Viktor pulled off of Yuuri’s cock, earning a whine from the other man as he began to kiss and suck his thighs, tugging the flannel trousers down further, letting out what could only be described as a scream as he felt a wet heat envelope his own cock.

“AH!~” Viktor cried, glancing down to see Yuuri’s mouth descending onto his cock, his fiancé sending a sultry wink in his direction. “Oh _fuck_.”

Viktor moaned out as Yuuri took his leaking cock into the blissful heat of his mouth, staring directly into his eyes behind those painfully innocent-looking blue frames.

“Yuuri~ aaah~ Yuuri, wait, hold on a second…” Viktor gasped as Yuuri pulled off, concern decorating his handsome features.

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked, sitting up. “S-sorry, I didn’t ask if you wanted me to- Vitya what are you doing?” Yuuri asked, brows furrowed as Viktor struggled with his trousers.

“Trousers, glasses, off. Now, please, love.” Viktor said quickly.

Yuuri nodded, gripping Viktor’s trousers and pulling them off of Viktor’s legs, dropping them on the floor and setting his glasses aside and gripping Viktor’s ass, burying his face between the Russian’s milky white thighs and setting himself to work, marking the expanse of pale skin stretched taut over solid muscle.

Viktor moaned, pulling the loose trousers down to Yuuri’s ankles before allowing gravity to do the rest of the work, watching the soft blue flannel pool onto the wood panel floor, Yuuri shifting to pull his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arm around Viktor’s thigh and pulling him closer, taking him back into his mouth as Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s hips, taking him back into his throat.

Viktor moaned around Yuuri’s cock as he felt Yuuri’s moans vibrate around his cock, miniscule rumbles of pleasure rippling over his cock, beginning to bob his head and work over Yuuri’s cock with his mouth and languid licks of his tongue, Yuuri’s hips beginning to rock into his mouth, seeking more heat and pleasure.

Yuuri’s grip on Viktor tightened, the Russian letting out a startled yelp as he found himself being pulled atop his lover, strong hands gripping the muscular cheeks of his ass and spreading them as the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth left Viktor’s cock.

Viktor whimpered around Yuuri’s cock at the loss of sensation, groaning suddenly when he felt Yuuri suck a love bite into the cleft of his ass, teeth scraping over the flushed skin.

“Vitya,” He heard Yuuri pant against his skin. “Vitya, I’m close.”

Viktor moaned, drawing himself upwards until only the tip of Yuuri’s cock remained in his mouth, laving his tongue over the leaking head and working his hand down the length of Yuuri’s cock.

“Vitya, wait.” Yuuri gasped, voice rough and raw.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked, letting go and pulling off of Yuuri’s cock. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“N-no, I just don’t want to cum yet.” Yuuri replied, quickly licking Viktor’s exposed hole, causing him to jerk slightly with a broken off moan. “But… can you get up onto the couch? I want to eat you out.”

Viktor nodded, climbing off of Yuuri with shaky legs, gripping the backboard of the couch and hoisting himself back onto the couch and bracing a foot on the back cushions, the other bracketing Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor yelped as he felt Yuuri’s hot, wet tongue lave over his hole slowly, gripping the cushioned back of the sofa tightly to preserve any semblance of balance as Yuuri lapped at the sensitive ring of muscle, moaning as his tongue began to poke and prod at the tight circle of flesh.

“Yuuri.~” Viktor moaned, head hanging low as his lashes fluttered in ecstasy.

Yuuri’s tongue flicked and prodded at the sensitive, loosening rim of Viktor’s hole, gently pressing in, past the tight ring of muscle as Viktor sagged against the couch, nails digging into the fabric covering the back of the couch as Yuuri gently fucked him with his tongue, gasping and moaning in earnest as he began to tremble.

“Yuuri!~” Viktor moaned. “Yuuri, fuck, so good!~”

He could practically feel Yuuri smirk between his thighs, tongue spelling sin into his body. Biting his lip, Viktor fought the urge to rock back against Yuuri’s tongue in favour of retaining the precarious balance he had on the couch.

“Yuuri!~ Fuck, please, Yuuri~ I need- ah!~ I need…”

“What do you need, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, pulling away and pressing a kiss into the cheek of Viktor’s ass. “I’ll give you anything, tell me what you need?”

“Fuck me Yuuri, please, I need you.” Viktor confessed, yelping when Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s slim waist and pulled him to him. “Warn me when you’re doing that?”

“Sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri chuckled, pressing a kiss into Viktor’s scalp as he reached between the couch cushions to fish out the bottle of lubricant they kept for moments like this. “Let me make it up to you.~”

Viktor shivered in anticipation as he heard the bottlecap crack open, sighing and relaxing against Yuuri as he felt the latter’s warm, slick fingers sliding into him with practiced ease. Yuuri hummed against the nape of Viktor’s neck, gently rocking his fingers in and out teasingly, pressing sloppy kisses into Viktor’s neck and shoulders and smirking once he found Viktor’s prostate, savouring the high-pitched whines coming from his fiancé as Viktor jerked and rocked against his fingers.

“Yuuri!~ Yuuuri please!” Viktor moaned as Yuuri scissored his fingers, stretching Viktor’s rim and adding a third as Viktor writhed in Yuuri’s lap. Viktor’s back arched, head tipping back. “YUURI!~ please Yuuri I’m close!”

“You’re close, are you, Vitya?~” Yuuri hummed, slowly pulling his fingers from his lover. “We can’t have that happening so soon, can we? We haven’t even started.~” Yuuri chuckled breathily in Viktor’s ear, nipping the sensitive skin of his earlobe before squeezing his hips gently. “Vitya, turn around for me, please?”

Viktor nodded, and although awkwardly due to the lack of space, (if they knew they were going to have sex first thing in the morning, they would have just stayed in bed) he turned himself around until he was facing Yuuri, in all his perfect glory. No matter how much Yuuri insisted he wasn’t as beautiful as Viktor claimed, Viktor would always see him as the definition of perfection, so cute and sexy and _dear God does Viktor want him right fucking now._

“Yuuri, I need you.” Viktor gasped, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Yuuri kissed back with equal fervour, gripping Viktor’s thighs with a guttural growl as he pushed Viktor onto his back, grinding his cock against Viktor’s ass. Viktor slid his hands into Yuuri’s hair, tugging it as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist.

“Yuuri.” Viktor pleaded as Yuuri pulled away. “Yuuri, fuck me.”

“I’m on it, I’m just trying to find the lube. Where did I put it…” Yuuri mused to himself, shuffling through the couch cushions, brow adorably furrowed as he searched for the lost bottle.

Viktor smiled to himself at the frustrated pout on Yuuri’s face as the Japanese man rifled through the cushions, a small squeal of delight and an adorable look of triumph on his face as he held the bottle of translucent liquid up.

“What are you looking at?” Yuuri asked, cocking a brow.

“You’re just adorable and I am luckiest man in the world to be engaged to you.” Viktor sighed happily, taking Yuuri’s hand in his, feeling his heart flutter as their rinks clinked quietly together, glinting in the soft morning sunlight, kissing Yuuri’s knuckles tenderly.

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed happily. “I need my hand to uncap this.”

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand and threw his head back, laughter bubbling out of his flushed, marked chest and throat, Yuuri giggling as he squeezed some of the liquid onto his palm, slicking up his cock and positioning the blunt head against the stretched opening of Viktor’s hole.

All laughter in Viktor’s throat died and transformed into garbled sounds of pleasure as Yuuri slid inside him, a delicious stretch and fullness filling Viktor.

“Fuck, I’ve missed that.” Viktor whined as Yuuri positioned himself over Viktor, noses brushing as he began to thrust shallowly into Viktor.

“Sorry it’s been a while.” Yuuri apologised sheepishly. “You feel okay?”

“Detka, I feel more than okay.” Viktor purred. “I feel fantastic, you’re making me feel so good, lyubov.”

“Do you want me to speed up?” Yuuri asked, squeezing the cheek of Viktor’s ass playfully.

Viktor nodded, pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s neck, suppressing the sudden scream-like moan that tore itself from his throat as Yuuri fucked into him and a steady pace.

The drag of it, the friction, it was delicious. Pleasure layered upon pleasure, skin slapping against skins as the symphony of their pleasure began to mount, Viktor wrapping his legs tightly around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in deeper, _deeper_ as the blunt head of his cock hit his prostate over and over with practiced precision.

Viktor’s mind began to cloud with pleasure, a trembling heat overtaking his body as he felt his lover twitch within him. He could only gasp some semblance of a warning when his back arched and he came, heat flooding his body as he released over his own and Yuuri’s abdomens, hearing Yuuri grunt out his own warning before he released within Viktor as well, hips jerking and eyes rolling back in his head as they both cried out in bliss.

“YUURI!~”

“VITYA!~”

Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor, drenched in sweat and panting as they held each other close, despite the mess.

“Happy Birthday, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s temple.

_A very happy birthday indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> NSFW: nsfwofnerdqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
